Comforting Embrace
by Real Personal Trooper Type-0
Summary: Aya is suffering over the loss over her sister and her lover, can a certain otaku help her?


**Hello everyone, with my first one-shot! I decided to do a Super Robot Wars one and that appeals to my inner RyuXAya Fanboy, what can I say? The idea of Aya falling for Ryusei has always appealed to me. So has the idea of Ryusei acquiring a full harem and still being oblivious to it.**

**My knowledge of Super Robot Wars OG sorely comes from the Anime, if there is anything that makes no sense to people who have played the game, that is why.**

**This will contain a lemon (My first) so if it is terrible, feel free to tell me, my knowledge of how to write a lemon sorely comes from other fanfics. **

**Please be gentle…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Robot Wars or its respective characters, if I did, Aya and Viletta would be in Ryusei's harem and the R-1 would get an upgrade.**

* * *

Comforting Embrace

The war with the Aerogaters was over, due to the combined efforts of the crews if the Hiryu Custom and The Hagane, Levi Tolar and her army had been defeated once and for all.

There had been losses, many people died, particularly as a result of the conflict with the Divine Crusaders, but the war is finally over.

Due to the heroic actions of the crews, a grand celebration was held in their name, they all are currently enjoying this festivities, some more than others, for example, one Brooklyn "Bullet" Luckfield is currently struggling to pass out from blood loss due to the… unconventional outfits worn by a handful of the crew members.

Each of them are enjoying the peace, the happiness that all the fighting is finally over.

Well, not ALL of them…

In the middle of the festivities, Ryusei Date had managed to slip out and take a breather, it seemed like he is the only person who found it remotely suffocating to be in all that chaos. It also didn't help that Latooni kept sticking close to him, which confused the otaku; I mean it is not like she has feelings for him or anything, right?

He walked over to the balcony and looked out at the horizon, his mind flooded with all the events that led to this moment, getting into that Gespenst for the first time, being recruited into the SRX program meeting his teammates, the list goes and on, many people would probably not be happy with the things he had to endure if they were in his shoes, but he would not trade them for a lifetime's supply of Gunpla.

While he may be happy and cheerful individual, Ryusei has led a hard life, his only friend being Kusuha and his mother and having to care for his mother, making friends was difficult for him also due to his extreme personality, that is why these past few months, making all these friends, he treasures them deeply, it explains why he has reacted so extremely when they have suffered, he cares for them so much. All of them, even Rai, though he won't say that to his face.

The Otaku is suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when he hears… sobbing, wanting to investigate his follows the sound of the sobs and yelps around the back of the building, his concern growing evermore.

Eventually, he finds the source of the crying to be… Aya Kobayashi, his teammate and a person he considers to be like an elder sister.

"A-Aya?" Ryusei calls her name, she responds by ceasing her crying momentarily to glance up at him, a look of surprise seeping across her face, it pains Ryusei to see it, her eyes bloodshot from all the crying.

"Ryu?" She responds back, surprise also in her voice.

"Are you okay?" He asks, concern evident in her voice.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Ryusei could tell that this wasn't true.

"Oi, what's wrong? You can tell me." Aya seems reluctant to explain what is troubling her, but she suddenly bursts back into a fit of tears again, unable to control the flood of sadness overcoming her. "I'm Sorry!" She cries that before running away from Ryusei leaving him somewhat shocked, standing there for a few minutes, he tries to comprehend what he just witnessed, why would Aya be crying?

Eventually, he decides to try and give chase and try to find her, thinking where she could have gone, there is not many places she could go, she rarely ventures of base and prefers to help her father with his research or just socialise.

Thinking that she could have returned to her quarters, the most private place for Aya, he makes his way to the barracks section on base, the building that the celebrations were taking place in was on base, so he did not have to go far to reach the barracks.

Making his way through the barracks, Ryusei soon enough reaches Aya's personal quarters, he can hear the familiar sound of sobbing through the door and it kills him, he hates seeing someone who he considers to be family suffer.

He doesn't waste any time entering her room, disregarding the fact that he may be invading her privacy, the sight he sees hurts him even more.

Aya was lying on her bad completely screeched up, her body slightly convulsing to indicate that she was still crying.

"A-aya?" Again, Ryusei calls her name, Aya turns to look at him "What is wrong with you?"

"Ryu… Please go, I don't want anyone to see me like this." she sits up to look at him.

"Not until you tell what's wrong." Ryusei refuses to let this matter go, Aya just sits there, not answering his question, losing patience he walks up to her and places his hands on her shoulders and looks at her directly in the face "Tell me!" He demands, his voice coming out more hostile than he intended, but it seemed to have worked as Aya, rather discreetly, glances towards something on her desk. Turning towards it he notices her looking at framed pictures on her desk, one of her lost sister Mai Kobayashi and one of her and Ingram Pliskin, suddenly it all made sense to Ryusei.

While he may not be the sharpest when it comes to women, he had been one of the people to notice Aya's feelings for Ingram, she had tried to keep it hidden but it was obvious to people, there was even a rumour that they shared something not a few hours before his defection to the Aerogators.

Suddenly her sorrow made a little more sense to him, not only had she lost her sister all over again after just reuniting with her, but the man she loved had turned his back on her, it doesn't matter what his state of mind was, Aya has lost the man she loves and it is tearing her up inside.

No words needed to be said for Ryusei to understand, so Aya decided to talk.

"It… it hurts so much Ryu… I just found Mai and then she…" She choked back more tears "And Ingram betrayed us after…after we…" The embarrassment in her tone was evident, it seems the rumours were true, Ryusei did not need her to tell him that they shared THAT with each other.

"But… he wasn't himself, he died, but not before saying sorry to me for what he did to me, and it just hurts so much!" She was about to cry again, but Ryusei couldn't take it anymore, almost, on instinct, he hastily wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tender hug.

"R-Ryu…" Aya's voice is filled with surprise at his sudden action.

"Aya, I may not be able to sypathise with how you are suffering, but I care about you, so just let it out." He explained to her.

She concedes to his demand and cries her eye out in his arms, her own arms tightening around his back , meanwhile Ryusei just keeps holding her, happy that he can at least help her in this way, if anything else.

Aya herself is finding herself surprisingly calm, despite the sorrow she is feeling, she feels an odd feeling of joy at being in Ryusei's arm, it seems familiar for her, but she cannot quite pin where she has felt it before…

Eventually, her cries stop, she calms down and stops convulsing out of sadness, tenderly, Ryusei pulls Aya away and looks at her, while they still are blood-shot, they definitely look a lot less burdened, this pleases Ryusei.

"You feeling better, Aya?"

"A bit…" she manages to whisper out. He smiles at her, it isn't one of his overtly cocky grins, it is just a little smile.

"Do you need anything else while I am still here?"

At his request, Aya takes a good few moments to conside his request, a small idea comes to her head, but she could not ask it of him but…

"There is one thing…" Aya's voice takes a very low tone, almost amorous, something Ryusei picks up on. "W-what is it?" He asks.

Aya cannot believe with herself that her body wants to do what her mind is not telling her to do, but that little part of her mind that suggested it has suddenly gotten louder, the loneliness she feels from Ingram's death emphasising it that much more until it practically yelling in her ear.

"Stay…" This simple word really makes Ryusei stands to attention "W-what…?"

She continues "Stay the night… with me…" Even Ryusei can understand exactly what THAT means.

It is true, Ryusei was offering to do anything for her and a little voice in her head was telling her to take advantage of it, to try and block out this sorrow she feels with the warm embrace of a man, an embrace she has felt only once, only once with Ingram right before her departed from them, that desire spread to her body and, rather shamefully, her body started to want Ryusei's, eventually that desire overrided her reason and made her make that request.

"Aya, do you know what you are asking?" he slowly moves of the bed, his voice becoming increasingly nervous.

"I do…" Again, that same tone.

"I-I don't think you really want that…" he turns to leave, thinking staying would make things worse before a hand reaches out and grabs his, he turns around to look at her, he sees that same sorrow resurfacing in her eyes and something… else he has never seen before.

"Please…" Her voice is pleading, begging even, Ryusei finds it hard to say no again. So he just asks.

"A-are you sure you want to?" He asks, he does not want Aya to make a decision she will regret.

At his question, Aya feels relief, knowing that he is willing to and is not just going to leave her with her sorrow, a little smile graces her features, accenting her beauty, making Ryusei, rather raringly, blush at the sight of it.

To answer his question, she leans up and kisses him, to say Ryusei was shocked was an understatement, this was his very first kiss and he never expeceted it to be with a beauty like aya, while he may not be the sharpest when it comes to women, even he can notice that Aya is absolutely gorgeous, he does know that her body is very sexy, she is not overly toned, well curved and her sense of attire does not help the matter . It wasn't that bad either, it felt intense, but not forceful.

He also felt that she wanted him to return it, and he did just that, pressing his own lips against hers, elicitng a small moan of surprise at his action, however she was inwardly happy that he is trying, though from his sloppyness, she could tell that this was probably his first time kissing a girl, the thought of her being his first kiss made her very happy much to her confusion.

Lost in the kiss, Ryusei suddenly pushes Aya down onto the bed, she sounded surprised, but not deterred as they continued to kiss her, eventually, he pulls away and looks down at her, in that moment, she looked even more beautiful than she did before.

"Beautiful…" He gives voice to his thoughts, the comment was loud enough to be heard by Aya, who blushed a very deep shade of at his comment, suddenly pulled him down again and kissed him, except this time, she snaked her tongue into his mouth and wrapped around his, the atmosphere quickly heating up, her moaning into his kiss. He begins to return it with moving his own tongue around hers, increasing her moaning in his mouth.

Ryusei soon pulls away from the kiss, their breath laboured and cheeks flushed from the kiss.

"Ryu…" Aya moans through her lips, the sensual way she said it made something Ryusei snap as, all of a sudden, he attacks her neck with his mouth, sucking on the sensitive flesh, causing Aya to moan his name more as he continues to assault her neck.

Out of instinct, he begins to move down her neck while trailing kisses on her skin, her moans becoming even more intense the lower he goes, eventually he goes too far as his mouth reaches the top of her uniform and he stops.

"Ryu, sit up." Aya commands with an almost lustful tone.

Hastily, Ryusei sits up off of her, worried that he overstepped his boundaries and was ready to apologise for his forwardness or to be scolded by her.

What she did next surprised him even more, she slowly reached down for the zipper on her top and began to take it off until it was full unzipped and easily fell off, she grabs it and drops it onto the ground, revealing her Lacy Black bra that seems to make her even more sensual, but this came off just as quick, leaving her breasts on full display to Ryusei and his even more bulging eyes, it is his first time seeing a woman's breasts and he did not think that his first to see would be a perfect pair, they are easily a D-Cup and firm, lacking any sag.

Aya lies back down on the bed, indirectly inviting Ryusei to continue what he was doing before, and he does just that, clambering back on top of her, he slowly reaches for her breasts and takes them in his hands, he marvels at how well sized they are and almost perfectly sized for his hands, if just a bit larger for them, gently, he squeezes them, eliciting a loud moan from Aya, he keeps squeezing them which cause Aya to moan more and more, secretly enjoying hearing them and, rather embarassingly causing much arousal from him.

The same is true for Aya as her arousal is quickly increasing due to his squeezing. Soon enough, however, he takes it to the next level.

He engulfs one of her breasts in his mouth and sucks on it gently, this causes her moans to suddenly turns into screams which causes Ryusei to pull away out of concern.

"Oi, Aya are you alright?! Did I do something wrong?" Aya smiled at his concern for her well-being, pleased at the fact that he is working at his pace instead of giving into his inner animal.

"I'm fine Ryu, keep going." Again, she used an almost begging tone at her demand.

Not wanting to dissapoint her, he quickly returns his mouth to over breast, sucking on the nipple with enthusiasm, Ryusei quickly losing self-control due to Aya's moans and the taste of her breasts, however he just cannot stop, her breast tastes so good.

Suddenly, he pulls away leaving Aya confused and dissapointed at the loss of warmth over breasts until he switches over to her other causing her to moan over and over again at his actions, further intensified when he started to alternate between them, sucking one breast, squeezing the other and vice versa, making sure each got fair attendance.

The feeling in the pit of her stomach was increasing, she knew that, if he kept at the pace that he is going she would soon reach her climax and it was too early for that.

"Ryu… stop…" Ryusei responded by quickly dismounting her and sat on the edge of the bed.

Just like before, she began to take off her clothing, reaching down to her skirt and lying down so that she can easily slip out of it, Ryusei watching the whole time with great interest, she slips out of the skirt and threw it to the side leaving her in a matching pair of black panties, which were, unsurprisingly, wet. However, these soon came off also leaving her completely (save for her choker) nude in front of Ryusei, whom, at the sight of it, was speechless, she has such a beautiful body.

"A-Aya-" He was about to say something before being cut off by another kiss by Aya, quickly returning it as best that he can. She soon pulled away from the kiss,

"Ryu, your turn…" The way she said this was so amorous that there needed to be no more explaination.

Ryusei, following suit began to strip himself first starting with his jacket and hastily throwing it off of the bed, followed suit by the turtleneck shirt he wars underneath, exposing his body to Aya to appraise.

Aya was pleasantly surprised, he is much more muscular than she originally believed him to be orignally, while not insanely ripped, he has a sufficient amount of musculature to fit his unassuming physique, truly a surprise for the woman.

Rather nervously, he begins to take to take off his trousers, trying his best to look embarassed while doing it and ultimately failing, however Aya will admit that his embarassment was very cute.

Eventually, he was left in only his boxers, Aya noticing a sizeable bulge portruding out of them, leaving her to wonder how large he is down there…

She soon gets her answer as he pulls off her boxers, leaving them naked in front of each other, Ryusei's penis on display to Aya and her vagina on full display to him. Ryusei was much more gifted than Aya had anticipated, while not insanely large or even as large as Ingram was, he still could definitely be considered above average to an normal sized one.

Funnily enough, Ryusei seemed fairly embarassed about his size as he looked at her like he dissapointed her, wanting to cheer him up she quickly gave him a compliment.

"Don't worry Ryu, you should be proud of it, most guys would kill to have one that size." At this compliment, Ryusei blushed a little but looked relieved at her compliment.

Aya, not wanting waste anymore time, led back down at the head of the bed, she spread her legs and reached down with her hand and spread her folds.

"Aya, are you sure? We can still stop if you want to." Even if Ryusei was really ready for it, he did not want Aya to do something she would regret later on.

"Yes, Ryu, I want this, so don't make me wait any longer." She spoke in an inviting manner.

Ryusei looked at her one more time before nodding and positioned himself over her, both were feeling incredible anticipation at what was about to happen, especially Ryusei, he was about to lose his virginity, after all.

He lined his penis at her entrance and began to enter her, he vaginal walls began to stretch around his member as it went deeper and deeper, it felt incredible for Ryusei, it was so wet and tight around his penis that he threatened to release at that moment.

Aya was also feeling incredible as his penis went deeper inside her, she noted how he was being careful and cautious while going deeper and deeper, as if he wanted to get used to the intrusion, regardless if it was not her first, the thought that he was more concerned about her pleasure than her own made her heart skip a beat.

Soon enough, his Penis was completely entered inside her and he hovered there patiently, waiting for some signal for Aya to start moving, she soon gave him a little nod and wrapped her legs around his back and so he started to pull back out and then pushed back in, a chill sending up his spine while Aya moaned his name, repeating this action over and over again, Aya's moans turned into full blown screams as she yelled his name repeatedly as he kept driving into her vagina. Her walls squeezing his member while this is happening.

Ryusei leans down to kiss her, muffling her howls of pleasure as their tongues intwined with each others, their pleasure rising to incredible highs as they keep going.

But all good things must come to an end and they soon both begin to reach their climaxes, Ryusei makes this known.

"Aya, I can't hold on… much longer…"

"It's alright, I am almost there myself…"

They grasp each others hands as Ryusei increases his pace, increasing the volume of her moans, he can feel it wants to come out and know he needs to pull out so he tells her.

"Aya, let me go…" She doesn't listen and it almost seems like she tightens her legs around his waist, soon enough she reaches her climax

"RYU!" She yelled his name as her vaginal walls tightened even harder around his penis which causes him to to break also

"AYA!" He explodes inside her, his hot semen filling her womb that keeps pouring out inside her womb, out of exhaustion he pulls out of her and collapses beside her, feeling guilty for what he just did.

"Aya, I am sorry I came inside." He apologised, she responded with a little smile.

"Don't worry Ryu, today was a safe day." She explained.

Ryusei felt relieved and smiled a little, however their fatigue soon began to overtake them but not before Ryusei wrapped his arm around Aya's back.

"Ryu?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank You."

"For what?"

"For being there for me."

"Of course Aya, I will always be there if you ever need me." This was his last statement before sleep overcame him.

Aya blushed a little at this as her chest feels warm before sleep overcoming her also.

Aya realised in that moment that the hole left behind by Ingram was filled by a hot-blooded otaku, she never figured that she would come to love Ryusei of all people, but it did not bother her, she loves him now and she is happy about that.

What happened today was their little secret, no one would know about.

Aya knew that Ryusei wasn't ready for a relationship and so she would wait, but when he was she will waste no time.

After all she has found love again and will not lose it a second time.

* * *

**So how was it? Good or bad?**

**It was my first time writing a lemon and a one-shot so feel free to be as brutal as you want with the reviews.**

**Final question, am I the only one who digs the idea of Aya falling for Ryusei?**

**R-0 Out!**


End file.
